sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Joy szuka przyjaciół, czyli świat według blondynki
= W skrócie = = Opowiadanie = Stoję na środku pokoju. Wkoło mnie płomienie i krzyki, wręcz wrzaski. Spoglądam w dół. Stoję w wielkiej kałuży krwi, a obok mnie leży kobieta. Ktoś zakrywa mi oczy i zatyka usta. Szarpie się, próbuję krzyczeć, ale nie mogę. Słyszę głos mężczyzny wołający moje imię, i płacz dziecka. Nagle zapada ciemność. Obudziłam się krzycząc. Rozglądając się po pokoju stwierdzam, że to był tylko koszmar. Od kilku miesięcy w kółko i w kółko to samo, właściwie w ogóle nic innego mi się nie śni. Spoglądając na budzik z przerażeniem stwierdzam, że za 20 minut mam lekcje. W pędzie ubieram się, myje zęby, chwytam torbę, dwa ciastka, wybiegam z domu, 10 minut i jestem w szkole. Docieram idealnie w chwili, gdy nauczyciel otwiera klasę. Rozglądam się chwilę, po czym siadam w środkowym rzędzie w czwartej ławce. Obok mnie siada jakiś chłopak. Spoglądając na niego wpadłam w panikę. Chłopak siedzący obok to ten sam gostek, co wczoraj na każdej lekcji wlepiał we mnie swoje gały. Spoglądam w przeciwną stronę i widzę Nataniela. Patrzy na mnie i uśmiecha się do mnie. Macham do niego, rumieniąc się przy tym. Nataniel również mi macha. Widać, że także się rumieni. - Nowa dziewczyna gospodarzyka?- Pyta chłopak siedzący obok. Spoglądam w jego stronę. - Nie... Raczej nie. - Odpowiadam. Po raz ostatni spoglądam na Nataniela. - Aha...Kastiel jestem. - Mówi, wyciągając rękę w moją stronę. Podaje mu swoją. - A ja Joy. - Odpowiadam. - Too... Skąd jesteś? - Właściwie to z okolicy,ale podróżowaliśmy dużo.- Mówię. Uśmiecha się. - Aha, fajnie. - Odpowiada. Resztę lekcji rozmawialiśmy, aż w końcu zadzwonił dzwonek. Wychodzę na przerwę, kiedy ktoś mnie łapie za rękę. Odwracam się i widzę Nataniela. Ma markotną minę. - Lepiej się z nim nie zadawaj. - Mówi. Wyrywam mu się. - Nie będziesz mi mówić, z kim rozmawiać.- Mówię, po czym kieruje się do wyjścia. Kiedy wyszłam na dziedziniec skierowałam się do szklarni. Przy płocie zauważyłam chłopaka. Wyglądał na dość zajętego. Podeszłam do niego. - Cześć, jestem Joy. - Mówię. Odwrócił się do mnie. Na jego twarzy zagościł rumieniec. - C-Cześć...AŁA!!- Kiedy wstał, uderzył głową w gałąź krzewu bzu, złapał się za głowę, cofając się przy tym. Za nim leżała sterta narzędzi, doniczek i szklane butelki. - UWAŻAJ!! -Zawołałam. Ale było już za późno. Wsadził nogę do wiadra, stracił równowagę i wylądował w krzakach z wiadrem na głowie. Był cały mokry, prawdopodobnie przez to, że w wiadrze była woda. Podbiegam do niego i padam na kolana. - Nic ci nie jest?! Jesteś cały?! - Pytam. Zdejmuję mu z głowy wiadro, uśmiechając się przy tym delikatnie. Wstaje i podaję mu rękę aby mu pomóc. Chwyta mnie za rękę, wstaje. Jest czerwoniusi jak burak! - Nic mi nie jest, Tak tylko... Wypadek przy pracy. - Odpowiada. Po chwili łapie się za nogę. Krzyczy z bólu. Łapie go za rękę. Patrzy na mnie. - Zabiorę cię do pielęgniarki. To nie wygląda dobrze. - No...No dobrze. - Odpowiada. Opiera się o moje ramię. Wchodzimy na schody, idziemy korytarzem, i kolejne schody. Nagle chłopak zaczął tracić równowagę. Chciałam go złapać, ale przez to sama straciłam równowagę. Zlecieliśmy oboje ze schodów. Wylądowałam na podłodze, a on na mnie, ale nie to sprawiło, że poczułam się nieswojo. Kiedy zleciał na mnie, jego usta dotknęły moich. ŁAŁ! Nigdy nie spodziewałabym się, że ktoś pocałuję mnie już drugiego dnia szkoły! Nawet przypadkowo! I na dodatek nie znam jeszcze jego imienia! Supcio po prostu!! Kiedy się od siebie odkleiliśmy, uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko. - Skoro tak się sprawy potoczyły... Jestem Jade. - Powiedział. Poczułam, że się uśmiecham. Kiedy Jade zlazł ze mnie, pomógł mi wstać. Poczułam cholerny ból. Nie mogłam ruszać prawą ręką. Jade spojrzał na mnie. - Teraz to już na serio musimy iść do pielęgniarki. - Powiedział. Kiedy już znaleźliśmy się u pielęgniarki najpierw spojrzała na moją rękę, potem zajęła się Jadem. Okazało się, że w moim przypadku to złamanie, natomiast Jade ma tylko rozcientą skórę na nodze. Pielęgniarka spojrzała na mnie podejrzliwie. - Można wiedzieć jak się tak załatwiliście? - Ja spadłam ze schodów. - Powiedziałam. Teraz oczy pielęgniarki zajęły się Jadem. - Wypadek przy pracy. - Powiedział. - W takim razie zmień pracę kolego. Muszę zadzwonić po waszych rodziców. Po jakiś 15 minutach w gabinecie zjawiła się moja mama. - Joy!!! Dziecko nic ci nie jest? Nie no raczej coś ci jest, skoro jesteś u pielęgniarki. To co ci jest? - Złamałam rękę. Zleciałam ze schodów. - Powiedziałam. Mama przytuliła mnie. - AŁA! Mamo! Uważaj na rękę. - Krzyknęłam. Mama szybko mnie puściła. W tej samej chwili do gabinetu weszła kobieta w brązowej sukience i w zielonych szpilkach. - Jade!! Synku, nic ci nie jest? - Jade wyrwał się z jej objęć. - Mamo! Nie mam już pięciu lat! To tylko wypadek przy pracy. Kobieta odsunęła się od syna, spojrzała na moją mamę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. - Stephanie Merser? To ja, Amelia.- Powiedziała kobieta do mamy. Mama uśmiechnęła się równie szeroko - Amelia Stewart? Kochana całe sto lat cię nie widziałam!- Powiedziała, po czym przytuliła jego mamę. Ja i Jade zrobiliśmy pytające miny. - A może po tym jak pojadę z Joy do szpitala po ten gips, to wpadniesz ze swoim synem do nas na kawę czy herbatę? - Świetny pomysł! Tak jak powiedziały, tak zrobiły. Wszyscy razem pojechaliśmy do szpitala po gips, a potem pojechaliśmy do nas na ,, pogaduchy". W sumie to dobrze,bo dzięki temu Jade i ja mogliśmy trochę pogadać i się lepiej poznać. Okazało się, że tak samo jak ja, uwielbia rośliny. Minęło kilka godzin. - Jade, idziemy! - Zawołała pani Stewart. Wyszliśmy z mojego pokoju i ruszyliśmy na korytarz. Kiedy już wychodzili Jade cofnął się, złapał mnie za rękę, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował przy naszych OBU matkach. Kiedy mnie puścił, uśmiechnął się lekko. - Do zobaczenia w szkole.- Powiedział, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. Spojrzałam na mamę. Uśmiechała się do mnie szeroko, ale i podejrzliwie. - Co to było? - Nie mam pojęcia. - Powiedziałam, po czym odwróciłam się na pięcie i ruszyłam korytarzem do swojego pokoju. Kiedy już zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, usiadłam na łóżku, uśmiechnęłam się i zaczęłam piszczeć ze szczęścia. Nagle ktoś otworzył drzwi. To był Wiktor. Wiktor jak to Wiktor tradycyjnie miał na sobie czarne skarpetki i różowe bokserki w białe króliczki. - Hej sis, pliska bądź cicho. Sen jest bardzo ważny dla urody.- Powiedział, poprawiając przy tym włosy. - Okej. - Powiedziałam. Wiktor chciał zamknąć drzwi, ale przeszkodziłam mu w tym. - Hej Wiktor. - Zawołałam. Odwrócił się w moją stronę i spojrzał na mnie pytająco. - Załóż spodnie. - Powiedziałam. Wiktor spojrzał na mnie tak, jakby próbował mnie zabić wzrokiem, po czym zamknął drzwi i poszedł spać. = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Joy szuka przyjaciół, czyli świat według blondynki" by AluuLamuuu? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Jade Kategoria:W toku